


One Shot & Old Business

by Shanejayell



Category: Gunsmith Cats
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Two Gunsmith Cats stories. Non-canon.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Gunsmith Cats: One Shot...

Rally Vincent pulled her jacket on roughly, giving May a nod. "I'll be out for a few hours. Can you keep an eye on the place while I'm gone?" she asked.

"No problem," the petite blonde bombshell gave a smile. Minnie-may Hopkins looked curious, "Going out on a date?"

"Misty Brown asked to meet me," Rally shrugged. Softly she muttered, "She's probably in some kind of trouble again."

"Or maybe she just wants to see you again," May smirked.

Rally rolled her eyes at that before striding out into the sunlight. She turned to look up at the Gunsmith Cats sign, and then unlocked her car. She climbed in, smoothly drove out into traffic and enjoyed the breeze blowing through her black hair. All the while her mind was occupied with thoughts of Misty Brown. The brown haired thief had just been another bounty for Rally, but in the course of the case, she had gotten to like the girl.

"It didn't hurt that she actually wasn't the killer they all said she was," Rally muttered. But every time Misty showed up, she trailed trouble behind her, from the mob to psychos like Goldie. She shuddered at the thought of Goldie, and focused on the road.

'So where did she want us to meet?' Rally thought, digging the paper out of her pocket. She followed the scribbled directions, eventually arriving at a club at the edge of town.

A neon sign blazed from the front of the building, and a cartoon image of a locket was beside the sign, opening to reveal the image of a pretty girl. "You have got to be kidding me," Rally muttered under her breath.

The dark haired bouncer gave Rally a look, extending an arm to block her way. "You know one of the regulars?" she asked.

"I was invited by Misty," Rally said cautiously.

She nodded, "Come on in." As Rally passed her she added, "And you can leave your pistol at the bar, please."

'She's good,' Rally thought even as she gave her a nod. She walked down the hallway past a greeter dressed up in a school-girl's uniform, and looked around, shivering nervously. 'Is this what I think it is?' she thought.

The place was packed, wall to wall with people, and all of them were women. Rally forced her way towards the bar, politely as possible moving through the mob. She broke through to the bar, and had to fight to conceal her surprised reaction at what she saw. The bartenders were twins, both having long blue hair and cat-like eyes. The only difference she could see was the crescent shaped scars on one woman's face.

"What can I get you?" the scarred girl said cheerfully.

"Scotch," Rally said simply, then reached into her jacket to draw out her pistol. "I understand I'm to leave this here?" she asked.

"Thanks," the other woman took the pistol gently, "we'll treat it with respect."

Rally picked up her drink, then turned to scan the crowd for Misty. There were tables set up near a small library, and she spotted the brown haired girl looking about nervously. She spotted Rally and smiled, waving gently.

Rally skirted the busy dance floor while walking over to Misty's table, but she was stopped by a hand resting on her arm.

"Are you here with someone?" the brown haired beauty asked her with a smile.

"Sorry, but yes," Rally nodded nervously towards Misty.

The woman looked over at Misty with a frown on her aristocratic face, "A bit scruffy, isn't she?" She gently pressed something into Rally's hand and said, "If you want something a bit more classy, look me up."

As the woman walked away, Rally unrolled the note she had pressed into her hand. "Une" it read simply, a number after it. Rally blushed fiercely, cramming the note into her pocket and hoping against hope that Misty hadn't seen.

"Looks like you made a conquest," Misty smirked.

'No such luck,' Rally thought.

"Lady Une has good taste," Misty finished.

Rally blushed fiercely. She was never quite sure when Misty was teasing or not, and either was it made her nervous. "What did you want to see me about?" Rally asked abruptly.

Misty looked down as she said quietly, "I can't just want to see you?" The brown haired woman looked really hurt by Rally's words.

Rally flushed, remembering what Minnie-may had said. "Sorry," she said quietly. She looked around her, "Interesting place to meet in."

"I discovered it after I got out of prison," Misty smiled. "It's a friendly place, and better still, it's also considered neutral territory."

Rally decided it wouldn't be tactful to ask which of the times she had gotten out of prison it was. Two young women danced together close by, and Rally asked her quietly, "Do you go to places like this often?"

"I used to," Misty said quietly, "back when I was on the prowl."

"And you're not anymore?" Rally looked at her curiously.

"Falling in love tends to make that difficult," Misty smiled at Rally gently.

Rally began to get that familiar sinking feeling again. "Who are you in love with?" she asked her quietly.

"You're not that dumb, Rally," Misty muttered. She took a deep breath, "I thought it'd be easier telling you away from the shop, but it's not."

"You're... in love with me?" Rally asked quietly.

Misty nodded, then looked down at the table nervously.

"I don't know if I can do this," Rally confessed quietly.

"I'm not asking you to," Misty said softly. She reached across the table to gently put her hand on Rally's "I know what that bitch Goldie put you through."

Rally shivered visibly at the mention of her name. The sadistic Goldie had played mind games on Rally when they fought, manipulating her emotionally and even sexually. Rally had won, but not without more than a few scars.

Rally took a breath, "I like you, Misty." She picked up her forgotten drink, sipping a bit back, "But I don't know if I can do this, be what you might want me to be."

"I'm not asking you for anything other than a chance," Misty smiled, squeezing a bit on Rally's hand.

"A chance?" Rally asked.

Misty nodded, "A chance to get to know you, and for you to get to know me, too." A smile, "Away from all the craziness that usually happens around us."

Rally laughed softly in agreement. "A chance, huh?" she smiled. She put her hand over Misty's, squeezing back gently, "I think I can do that."

Author's Notes: Another shameless tie in with my Arisugawa's Locket series! Collect them all! So how does a Japanese bar end up in Chicago? Go read the series to find out...

I've always had a fondness for the Gunsmith Cats manga, and have followed it on and off over the years. Personally, I rather like the idea of Rally being a lesbian, and from what I understand the creator of the series had even said she is.

The crush Misty has for Rally is mostly played for laughs in the series, but I've always found it kind of cute. Misty herself is a character who would make a pretty good match for Rally. She understands the bounty hunter lifestyle, her skills would come in quite handy, and she honestly cares for Rally.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunsmith Cats: Old Business

Riff Raff paused, the tough blonde holding the phone to her ear as she waited outside the apartment building. Her single green streak in her hair fell into one eye, the star tattooed on her cheek seeming to twinkle as she waited impatiently. "Come on Becky..." she muttered into the phone, tapping a finger on her Cobra's steering wheel impatiently.

"Got it," Becky exclaimed, "he's in room one-twenty!"

"Thanks," Riff Raff said, "I'll meet you at the usual place."

"Good luck," Becky said as Riff Raff hung up.

Her long coat flowing around her Riff Raff left her car and calmly walked over to the building, slipping inside via a side door that she had scouted out earlier. Running in would be amateurish, tipping her target off, and besides it lacked style. The elevator was waiting once she reached the lobby but Riff Raff skipped it, taking the stairs two at a time till she reached the right floor. Pausing a few moments to catch her breath she headed off down the hall, knocking briskly.

"Yes?" the familiar voice called.

With easy precision Riff Raff kicked out, hammering her boot into the lock and sending the door crashing in. The man jerked in alarm as he tried to pick up a gun from the nearby table, but Riff Raff was fast, slapping the weapon aside as she growled, "Hello Mr. Jones, been awhile."

"Oh fuck," Jones said weakly, the bulky man's hair wild, not tied back as usual and his beady round eyes wide with shock.

"You don't sound happy to see me," Riff Raff said coldly as she advanced on the bathrobe clad man, following him as he nervously backed away till he hit the edge of the bed.

"Y.. yo.. you're not still upset over the Bean Bandit business, are you?' Jones stammered out nervously, pulling his bathrobe around him nervously.

"Why would I be upset?" Riff Raff asked. "You just screwed up my chance to race Bean and get a reputation, pulled a gun during the middle of the race the dumped me as a driver when you were finished." A snarl, "Why would I be angry?"

"I'll make it up to you," Jones squeaked.

"Oh shut up," Riff Raff struck, her punch coming from nowhere. There was a crunch and Jones bounced against the wall violently before collapsing out cold. "That felt good," Riff Raff shook her hand out with a grin, "now let's see..."

For the next five minutes Riff Raff went over the suite, finding various items that she casually stacked up on the bed. In addition to various firearms there was an assortment of illegal drugs, including the notorious Kerasine a.k.a. Powerball. Calmly she collected all of the money that he had there then she dialed up the cops on her cellphone, coolly reporting hearing an argument in the suite before slipping out once more.

Returning to her car Riff Raff took a drink of her still steaming cup of coffee as she waited, soon hearing the sound of sirens howling off in the distance. The police roared in with astonishing speed, rushing inside the building then hurrying out a little while later with a loudly protesting Jones. They all casually tuned out his protests as the evidence collection teams went in next, hauling out the drugs and other items, too. Even if Jones copped a plea he'd probably be in jail for a while, and not bothering her for even longer.

"I guess this is better than getting Jones myself," Riff Raff murmured to herself as she started the engine, "but I still wish I had hit him a few more times."

Her Cobra purred as they cut through traffic, navigating the streets of Chicago with ease. With a comfortable familiarity Riff Raff headed to the edge of town, out to a warehouse that she had visited more than once over the past few months. Over the door a neon sign glowed, the words 'Arisugawa's Locket' shining in the twilight, the animated image of a locket opening up to reveal the face of a pretty girl.

"Riff Raff," the slim, black haired bouncer nodded in recognition as she passed, "remember to leave your gun and knife at the bar."

"Got it, Six," Riff Raff sighed,. wondering how the odd woman always seemed to know what she was carrying. She strode by the greeter, scanning the brightly lit bar for a clear route to the bar. Swiftly she navigated the mob of all female customers, nodding greetings to friends and enemies both.

"Your regular?" Mahoro asked, the cheerful black haired girl pouring another beer for a customer as she talked.

"Thanks," Riff Raff nodded to Ryouko who was tending bar on the other end as she pulled her pistol and boot knife, leaving them on the bar.

"Here you go," Mahoro left the scotch and water in place of Riff Raff's gun, then she apologetically raced tom help another customer.

Picking up her drink Riff Raff scanned the tables nearby till she spotted her, then made her way through the crowd easily. She was well aware of the admiring glances of many women, but she coolly ignored it as she warned the ladies off as she reached her friend.

"Hey, Riff," Becky looked up at her with a welcoming smile, the brown haired woman's bands falling into her eyes.

" 'Lo Becky," Riff Raff nodded as she set her drink down then slipped into a seat, then reached into her coat to set a envelope in front of Becky.

"Thanks," Becky calmly put the envelope into the inner jacket pocket of her stylish business wear. They made a odd pair, the rough around the edges Riff Raff and the stylish Becky, but they looked good together. Of course Becky could do casual with the best of them, too... "It went like we thought?" she asked.

"In that neighborhood the cops came running," Riff Raff agreed as she took a casual drink, "they probably thought my call was about a drug deal gone south." She grinned, "And it was sweet, seeing Jones hauled away."

"Told you we'd get him," Becky raised her own glass in salute.

Riff Raff toasted her too, her own thoughts tending back to how they had first met. Just after the mess with Jones she had been sent an email, one offering a information service. Calling up Becky the first time she was oddly enchanted by the smooth voice as Becky explained her services, including her detailed knowledge of Riff Raff's own history. Trying her out Riff Raff found herself making better money as well as being burned less by shady employers, and eventually they settled into a comfortable working relationship.

"What's wrong?" Becky asked, her round glasses catching the light.

"Just thinking I'm glad I met you," Riff Raff admitted, "even if you've been guiding me on the straight and narrow... mostly."

Becky smiled back calmly, "It's more profitable, partner."

"So how's Rally?" Riff Raff asked curiously.

"I think Misty's wearing her down," Becky confided softly, "she's even moved into Gunsmith Cats with her and Minnie."

"That must be an interesting arrangement," Riff Raff chuckled. She had been a bit annoyed when Becky finally confessed that she did work for Rally, too, and that was how she found out about Riff and Jones. Still, Riff Raff quickly realized that Becky was very good if a bounty hunter like Rally Vincent employed her, and she felt complimented to be in such good company.

"You have no idea," Becky giggled. Leaning forward she said, "I met one of Minnie's old coworkers when she was a prostitute, she ended up explaining some of the things Minnie taught her." A blush colored her cheeks, "I thought I was going to die of embarrassment."

"You're cute when you blush," Riff Raff dropped her voice as she teased.

"And you're a charmer," Becky said as she looked up at Riff Raff impishly.

Riff Raff just smiled back. "So, did you pick this bar to meet in for a reason?" she asked Becky curiously.

Becky put her chin on her hands as she studied Riff Raff, "Well, if you knew if I thought it'd be a pretty good sign."

"Looks like we're going in the same direction," Riff Raff nodded thoughtfully. She finished her drink then rose smoothly as she offered a hand, "Care to dance?"

"Love to," Becky let herself be drawn to her feet, "you lead?"

"Of course," Riff Raff grinned.

End

Notes: I have a bad habit of developing a fondness for minor characters, it seems... Riff Raff and Mr. Jones were both introduced in the Bean Bandit storyline in Gunsmith Cats and I found Riff Raff a interesting character. She's a pro driver like Bean Bandit, out to make her rep, and seems a mostly decent kid. This story is a sequel to "One Shot" and is set after the first GSC series ended.


End file.
